Danny's Journal Paulina's Tale
by mystery writer5775
Summary: To say Paulina was having a bad day was an understatement. But maybe a little black journal can help ease the boredom of detention at the very least right? Part six in my Danny's Journal series.


**So here's the deal. I've been over loaded with new story ideas and the plot bunnies won't leave me alone. Bad news is that the old plot bunnies are running away or in hiding. For the most part I've found a few of my old ones. however, I'm going to go back to my old habit of prewriting stories first. However I will continue the ones I've got up, just don't except as quick of updates. And here in a few days, maybe even tomorrow, I'll start posting a story with nothing but previews. Basically the first chapters of my major and most favorite upcoming fics along with small bits of history. I'm actually having a lot of fun. And with this one I happened to find this stupid plot bunny hiding under my bed. I had actually come up with the idea ages ago but could nevr pick out the bones of the fic to the point where I could actually write it. But going through my old fics coaxed the evil plot bunny to come out of hiding and give me the inspiration needed! And no i'm sure you guys are sick of my babbleing so I don't own DP and have fun with the fic!**

To say Paulina Sanchez was having a bad day…was an understatement. First she woke up with the worst bed head and it took her two hours before she had to result in putting it up in a part way decent pony tail. Then she went and looked for her favorite shirt only to find it was at the dry cleaners and to her dismay could only find her old fleecy tee.

And to make matters further her makeup was just about out, leaving her with just light colors that didn't properly show off her beauty. And after all that mess it turned out she had missed the bus. By that point she felt like crying. It was bad enough having to ride the bus when all of her friends had nicer ways to get to school such as walking, parents giving rides in fancy cars, and stuff like that.

But then Paulina sighed, composing herself and beginning the long walk to school. She made it there in the middle of second period, Lancer's English, all sweaty and stuff. And then got a detention! Then at lunch, Manson was doing some sort of protest and after a few minutes a huge food fight started and Paulina got stuff all over her shirt.

She went to the bathroom but was disgusted to find deep purple stains staying on her shirt. And now it was after school and she was walking into detention. She paused in surprise, seeing Fenton and Dash already there and talking over something. She paused, listening as Danny sighed "Your still not quite getting it. Hasn't anyone taught you the order of the planets before?" he asked in annoyance.

Dash shrugged helplessly "Normally I'm more focused on trying to do good in football" he said.

He then smiled "Hey Paulina! This geeks just helping me with some homework" he said.

Danny sighed in frustration "Let's think of how to do this in football terms" he muttered.

He took a paper as Paulina sat down near them and began muttering something under his breath, drawing something with a quick practiced hand. She rolled her eyes, pulling out some homework and staring at it. Seriously, where were the other geeks? Paulina Sanchez should not have to do her own homework. She heard Danny and Dash talking something over but tuned them out.

Suddenly she realized the room was quite, too quite. She looked over, raising an eyebrow at only seeing Dash "Where did Fenton go?" she asked.

Dash smiled nervously "He went to the bathroom" he said, bending down and studying something.

Paulina sighed in boredom before something caught her eye, a little black book sticking out of Fenton's book bag. Thinking it might be his homework she looked around, seeing Lancer and Dash preoccupied. Quietly and quickly she grabbed the book, flipping it open and her eyes widened. Fenton had a journal? Well, it was better than sitting around and doing nothing. Flipping to a random date she began reading.

__

May 24 2005

Well, today was easily one of my best…and worst days. Bad news? My parents got asked to chaperone the school dance and a stupid dragon kept attacking. Good news? Paulina said yes to go to a dance with me! Unfortunately I accidentally gave her a medallion that turned her into the very dragon that kept attacking me. But then she gave it to Sam and since it was triggered by anger…yeah, say good bye to a good night. Paulina completely dumped me but she saw me in my ghost form and I think she's starting to crush on the wrong side of me. Maybe I'm not trying hard enough?

Paulina pursed her lips thoughtfully. She had always wondered why her memory had been so out of whack that night. And that was also her first meeting with Phantom. Paulina couldn't help but mentally swoon, picturing the heroic ghost boy with her in his arms, flying towards the moon with her white wedding dress trailing behind her. Idly she skipped to another page.

__

June 10 2005

Wow, Desiree, ghost Tucker, and I really think Paulina likes me! But to make sure everything is understood. Sam got sick and this weird wish granting ghost named Desiree got out. She granted a wish that Tucker would have ghost powers too! I barely saved him but both of us are now sick, goody. But I also had to save Paulina but seriously? Why can she only like half of me!? What's wrong with normal me? Oh well, hopefully this'll blow over and this incident will make Tucker a little less jealous of my ghost powers.

Paulina blinked, ghost powers? And her only like half of him? Was he completely insane? She didn't like any of him! The only reason she dated the loser was because she wanted to make Manson jealous. It wasn't her fault she was to caught up in being gothic to admit her feelings to the little loser. Paulina perked up at hearing Lancer excuse them, dimly noticing Fenton hadn't returned but she waved it off, walking away while still reading the book.

__

July 6 2005

Wow…Paulina. Kissed. Me. Okay granted it was actually Kitty overshadowing her but same thing right? Which is actually good because for a moment I was terrified that she had actually learned my secret! But honestly I still don't get why Kitty stays with Johnny 13. He's nothing but a stupid scumbag who needs to get a life involving something other than his stupid bike. Oh well, I still got to kiss Paulina! But now she has a shrine of me in her locker. Is it healthy to be that obsessive? Then again, Tucker has several techno shrines so I guess I can't say anything.

Paulina's eyes widened in wonder. She didn't have a shrine of Fenton but…of Phantom? Could it be? Paulina shook her head, opening it her locker to make sure it hadn't changed. Her heart began pounding as she saw all the pictures of Phantom Her throat felt dry and she trembled before leaning against the locker, looking for another entry. Maybe she was over reacting?

__

February 25 2006

Wow, Sam in a beauty pageant…and winning. Who'd have thought? Okay so it was kind of biased since I was the judge and just shouted her name as I tried to rescue her but still. Se totally deserved it. She's smart, funny, pretty, and I'm so glad she's never going to read this. And it was cool because all of the girls in school were all over me because I was the judge! From getting free cookies, dates, and my homework done it was absolute heaven! Too bad it can't last. I'm just lucky I can turn into Danny Phantom or else I'd have been mauled by the other girls. It's actually kind of sad, half hated and half adored. Seriously, why can't I just be all adored? No need for the hating and claws. (Seriously, those girls had claws, not nails) Oh well, better get ready for bed. Schools gonna be painful tomorrow.

Paulina slid to the floor, her mind reeling. Fenton was Phantom? Casper High's biggest loser was also Casper's biggest hottie? How did that work out? She felt sick to her stomach and cautiously got to her feet, staring at the little pictures of Phantom. Suddenly one hidden in the back caught her attention and she looked at it carefully.

It was a picture a reporter had taken of Phantom hanging out at a lake with a strange girl. Now Paulina could see Manson, despite the fancy swim suit and what appeared to be a wig on. Paulina sighed, closing her locker in dismay while still holding the picture "You okay?" a voice asked.

Paulina drew in a sharp breath, looking at Fenton himself with piercing eyes "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked sharply.

Fenton shrugged "I don't know. You've just seemed like you've had a rough day and I can relate" he said.

It was then that Paulina caught the sight of a large gash on his arm that he quickly hid, noticing her stare "So…are you okay?" he repeated.

Paulina shook herself out of her thoughts "Other than not having a ride home…I guess, I am" she said softly.

Fenton flashed her a charming smile "If you want, I can give you a ride" he said.

Paulina scoffed "On what? You don't drive" she said.

Fenton shrugged "I have a moped and I've fit two people on it before" he said.

Paulina hesitated, looking again at his injured arm "So which ghost were you fighting?" she asked curiously.

Fenton tensed, looking around nervously "G-ghost? I wasn't fighting no…" "I know who you are" Paulina cut him off, carefully drawing out the little journal.

She looked down guiltily "I got bored in class and I saw this and thought it was your homework so I grabbed it and when I saw it wasn't I figured it was more entertaining than staring at a paper for an hour. Seriously, how do you stand it? And I've noticed Dash has been trying to get more detentions as well" she said in confusion.

Danny chuckled "Well, Lancer and Dash kinda found out same way you did and detention has kind of turned into study hall for us. If you want your always welcome to join" he said.

Paulina smiled slightly "I think I'd like that" she said softly. She then frowned "So I guess this means your taken by Manson, huh?" she asked.

Danny blushed "I don't know. I like to think so but…" he trailed off.

Paulina smirked "Just tell her. And I don't need a ride. Maybe a walk will do me good for once" she said.

Danny smiled at her "Alright then. But if you ever need a lift somewhere I can take you by air-phantom" he said professionally.

Paulina cocked her head "What for? All I've ever done was be mean to you" she said.

Danny shrugged "Because, you're a person in need and I always help those out in need. Besides, you've got a heart. It's just buried under all that cosmetic stuff. Speaking of which, you look very beautiful without all that stuff piled on. It really goes with your tie-dye shirt" he said.

Paulina blushed "Actually it was stained in the cafeteria" she mumbled.

Danny shrugged again "Still looks great on you. Well, I had better go. My parents are getting tired of me breaking curfew for unexplained reasons. See you around" he said, walking down the hall.

Paulina couldn't help but smile "Yeah, see you around" she said, but he had already gone.

She then looked at the picture of Phantom and Sam "But tomorrow, you had better watch out Manson because you have some competition" she said quietly, tearing off the part of the picture with Manson to leave only Phantom.

A sly smile slid on her face "Alls fair in love" she said in a sing song voice, walking away with her head held high.

Sure the day might have been grim but the week was going to be interesting…


End file.
